


Fashion and Jealousy (chankai / chanjong / 찬종)

by CherryNINI



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Kim Jongin | Kai, Canon Universe, Fluff, Jealous Park Chanyeol, Jealousy, M/M, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 20:57:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryNINI/pseuds/CherryNINI
Summary: Jongin is attending the GUCCI Zumi show and him being close with the asian branch CEO elicits Chanyeol's jealousy





	Fashion and Jealousy (chankai / chanjong / 찬종)

**Author's Note:**

> First of all congratulations to our Jongin for being the FIRST korean Global Brand Ambassador and Spokesperson of GUCCI and for his upcoming campaign where he'll also be the First Male Ambassador for GUCCI's eyewear. I'm so proud of him♡  
This is the first fanfic i've ever wrote I hope you'll enjoy reading it  
(See more notes at the end of the work)  
PS: I don't know how to write a summary and I'm so lost with the tags lol

Today Jongin was attending another GUCCI event Chanyeol recalls it's the Gucci zumi show but this time they're holding it in Seoul wich is great, Jongin doesn't have to fly to another country and endure an exhausting trip he can also spend more time with him instead. Jongin looked ethereal, so beautiful and gorgeous with that fit Chanyeol couldn't stop staring at him while he was preparing himself for the night, seeing Jongin being so excited about the event warmed his heart his happiness was contagious Chanyeol couldn't help himself from smiling. 

"I'll try not to be late"

"Ok" Chanyeol gave him an endearing smile while holding his waist and leaned to kiss him whispering "you're so pretty, love you" against Jongin's lips.

Jongin chuckled and responded, slightly blushing, with a "thanks, I love you too" an adorable smile on his face Chanyeol tought his heart could melt because of it.

Jongin went after giving him a quick kiss and then sayed goodbye to the other members before following his manager.

Chanyeol took his phone out of his pocket and sat on the couch waiting for the event to start while Baekhyun was on the other end playing the latest Mario kart. Chanyeol loved keeping himself updated with Jongin's schedules just like the fans.

"How long will that show last?" Baekhyun asked not tearing his eyes from the game.

"Dunno" he answered and kept on scrolling on his phone till he saw fansites updating pics one by one "oh it's starting" he sayed with a loving smile on his face directed to a picture of Jongin posing in front of the papz and journalists.

"eww" baekhyun rolled his eyes and tried to act disgusted by the face Chanyeol was making because of a pic but the corner of his lips quirked up "he looks so good with that fit, dang he really rocks that purse".

"Yeah" Chanyeol's smile widened when he came across a video, Jongin looks so cute while he's smiling at the camera  
he was scrolling through the previews enjoying how much happiness Jongin radiated.

"People there are probably drooling over him watch your ass Chanyeol if you don't want one of those rich sugar daddies to steal your nini" he gave him a smug look before he dodged a smack on his head coming from Chanyeol's giant hand.

Chanyeol rolled his eyes and kept on watching a video "Oh shut u-.." he stopped himself his mouth open and eyes wide, there was a guy, a certain CEO or something like that he remembers seeing him posing with Jongin during the last event, he was next to Jongin chatting with him and Chanyeol didn't like their proximity, at all. Jongin was smiling and happily talking with him and was Chanyeol's brain making things up or that dude was literally checking him out. His Boyfriend.

Baekhyun let an "Oho" before laughing at Chanyeol's face.

Chanyeol couldn't take it anymore, his blood was boiling, he jumped from the couch and headed toward his room.

Jongin comes back at the dorm after the event end, he finds Baekhyun and Suho on the couch one laughing way too loud because of a variety show airing and the other being absorbed by whatever on his computer when they saw him coming toward the living room, the members greet "hey jongin, how did it go?"

"That was great, there were so many fashion directors and CEO's from all around the world, there was also a performance of that singer wich I really liked I should've asked who that was so I could've checked their other songs" he said with a pout "oh and GUCCI's director was so nice like always, I really love those events" he kept on on talking about the soirée, the guests...etc.

Chanyeol watches him talking happily about the event and something aches in his chest especially when he brings up his interaction with that Fettou director (or whatever was his name) Chanyeol is standing a little far from them and when Jongin saw him he turned around and walked toward his room.

Jongin feels confused so he asks the others "what's going on?" 

Suho just shrugs with a knowing look on his face "who knows maybe you should ask him".

Jongin nods scepticly and heads toward the bedroom, he calls chanyeol but he gets no response so he opens the door and slides in, he finds him standing in front of the window arms crossed on his chest.

"Chanyeol is everything ok?" he asks.  
Jongin frowns and walks toward his boyfriend when they're inches apart he grabs his boyfriend's shoulder, Chanyeol looks upset when he turns and let Jongin sees his face.

"Something happened while I wasn't here? You seem in a bad mood".

Jongin brings a hand to Chanyeol's forehead and brush the hair strands falling in front of it which soothes Chanyeol.

He can read the worry on Jongin's face and he feels bad now for acting like this when his boyfriend just arrived from a busy schedule but instead of resting the first thing he does when he comes back is worrying because of Chanyeol's mood swings.

Chanyeol sighs before letting it all out  
"I know I'm being childish acting like this because of you attending the event I know it's just for work that you have to be spontaneous and interact with people there but I can't help it seeing you being close and happy around that bastard of a ceo makes my blood boil".

Jongin watches him for a second eyes wide "are you jealous just because I talked with Mr Fettous".

"Ugh don't bring up his name and yes I am jealous you know I get easily jealous when it comes to you".

Jongin smiled at him and oh it was so endearing how Chanyeol loved his beautiful smile, he grabbed Chanyeol's hand and put it on his heart, feeling Jongin's heartbeat really calmed him and sooth him.

"Silly, you know even though I have to do this for work you're my one and only no one can takes your place".

Chanyeol let a sigh leaning till his own forehead was touching Jongin's one, wrapping his arms around his waist "I'm so embarrassing sometimes".

Jongin let a chuckle bringing his hands to Chanyeol's hair "well, kinda".

"Stop it" Chanyeol whined and kissed him, he missed Jongin so much even though they were apart for few hours only "I love you" he whispered against his boyfriend's rosy plump lips.

"I love you too" Jongin let out before leaning against Chanyeol for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoyed reading it, just like I said it this is my first fanfic, kindly give kudos and your feedback in the comment section so I can ameliorate my writing skills and I really want to know what kind of fanfics you want to see guys:)  
So after GUCCI's announcement I just remembered the last GUCCI Zumi event Jongin attended and I was like why wouldn't I make a oneshot out of it hehe😅


End file.
